


Don't need mistletoe to kiss you

by slightly_depressed_niko



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_depressed_niko/pseuds/slightly_depressed_niko
Summary: It’s not as long and as good as I wanted it to be, but I’ve been working hard on it and although I write a lot, it’s the first fanfiction I’ve ever posted online.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not as long and as good as I wanted it to be, but I’ve been working hard on it and although I write a lot, it’s the first fanfiction I’ve ever posted online.

Shuffling,  
Shuffling,  
Someone opened the door.  
The mid-light crept into the cabin, falling on the back of Nico’s head. His messy dark hair was sticking in a lot of different directions, giving away the fact that he was asleep just a second ago. He let out a tired groan, covering his head with a pillow as soon as he felt sunlight on his face. What time was it? Why was anyone bothering him so early in the morning?

“Nico,” he heard a soft voice by his ear; a soft voice which was so close it made Nico feel shivers down his spine. He slowly moved a pillow away from his face, narrowing eyes at the sudden brightness. The light surprised him. It was December, and the sun was still shining brightly. It was shocking that there was even a little snow outside with such a sunny weather.

Nico’s eyes flitted to Will’s smiling face above him. He was leaning on his hand, and his blond locks were hanging around his face. His usual happy attitude seemed to be even more joyful than usually. Nico blinked his eyes for several times, studying other’s features carefully; his freckles appeared to be more visible; a light blush was covering his cheeks, and his eyes were gleaming with a clear excitement.

“What?” Nico grumbled, rubbing his hands all over his face before letting out a yawn. Why was Will waking him up? He knew the best that he was not a morning person. If the camp wasn’t burning or there wasn’t another war, then he hoped he had a good excuse for doing such a horrible thing as waking him up.

Will’s smile seemed to get even bigger as he placed his hands on both sides of the mattress, leaning over Nico, “Guess what’s today,” He hummed, poking their noses together. Nico furrowed his eyebrows, not being sure about the answer. What did he mean? There was some occasion? Will’s birthday? Their anniversary? Had Nico forgotten something important?

“Uh, Saturday?” He guessed, arching an eyebrow. It wasn’t a wrong answer, after all. It was Saturday. Or at the least, Nico assumed so. But Will rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly and brushing their noses against each other. Nico felt a wave of heat hitting his face and it wasn’t caused only by the sunlight.

“No, silly,” He chuckled, making Nico even more confused and curious. What was it all about? There had to be something he’d forgotten! Was it his own birthday? But he remembered when he was born! And although it was during winter, it wasn’t in December. “It’s Christmas!” Will exclaimed cheerfully, and Nico’s frown grew.

Christmas? Right… It made sense. People were talking about it for last few weeks, if not longer. But Nico expected it to be a little later. And he expected someone to warn him. Everyone probably thought that he would be aware of Christmas, but he wasn’t. He’d never actually cared enough to ask someone about when it was happening or what they were going to do.  

Nico sighed and cracked a small smile, reaching out to caress Will’s face, “Of course,” He murmured under his breath and before he could somehow react, Will pressed their lips together. Nico rolled his eyes a little, instantly wrapping his arm around Will’s neck. He liked kissing him. His lips were soft, and his movements were always so careful and gentle. It was adorable. Nico enjoyed the warmth which emanated from Will and the sweet scent of his hair; it made him feel safer as if nothing could hurt them when they were in each other’s arms.

Eventually, Will pulled away. His cheeks gained even more color, and his freckles seemed to be dark brown beneath the deep shade of red on his face. Nico believed he looked similar. His hair was still very messy; his cheeks felt hot and his heartbeat suddenly sped up. “Merry Christmas, Nico,” Will muttered, sitting down beside him. He ran his hand through his locks, making them stay in one position for a second, before turning into a mess again. Nico sat up as well, stretching out his arms. His back and nape of the neck ached a little and although, he didn’t want to complain, he had to admit that it was an uncomfortable feeling. “Yeah, Merry Christmas…” He mumbled under his breath, suppressing a yawn.

After a moment, Will was already up. He placed hands on his hips, smiling happily as he gazed towards Nico with a visible impatience. “Now, now, are you standing up or are you going to stay in bed for the rest of the day?” He asked, and Nico groaned, “Can I do both?”

***

Nico wasn’t the happiest person in the world at the idea of celebrating Christmas. Needless to say that he had never actually spent Christmas with friends or family. For him, it was usually the period in the year when cheesy songs were played on the radio, and there were sales in stores. Time in the year he needed to survive, without complaining and whining.

After Nico changed his clothes and brushed his teeth, Will practically dragged him out of the Hades cabin. He almost forgot to put on his jacket, but luckily, despite the whole excitement, Will was still sane enough to remind him that it was cold outside. How could it be even a little chilly with the sun shining so brightly Nico thought it would burn out his eyeballs?

After leaving the cabin, Nico was surprised about the fact that the weather was indeed cold. There was snow shimmering under his boots, and the sharp wind was hitting his face, making him wrinkle his nose. Nico inhaled deeply, shivering a little at the sensation of cold air filling his lungs. He felt Will’s hand sliding into his and it was as if a sudden warmth was being loaded into his veins. Will had strong hands, and his grasp was always confident but gentle. Although his skin wasn’t very smooth, it was pleasant to touch and really warm. Nico slowly intertwined their fingers together, leaning into the soft touch. He let out a deep sigh, watching as his breath turned into steam. “What are we even up to?” Nico muttered, gazing around the camp. There were some Christmas decorations visible from a distance. Even though it was still early, the dining pavilion and the Big House were lit by colorful lights, just like some of the trees, creating a sweet, bright atmosphere. Some of the campers decided to decorate their cabins as well, but Nico wasn’t one of them. He was surprised to see Poseidon cabin without any blue ornaments or lights. At first, he excepted it to be full of Christmas spirit, but contrary, it was almost as blank as Nico’s cabin. Then, he remembered that Percy had a family and it was evident that he would prefer to spend Christmas with them, than in the camp. At first, it angered Nico a little, but then the feeling disappeared, leaving him with a shadow of melancholy.

He came back to reality when Will tugged on his hand, slowly leading him through the camp. The question stayed without an answer as he dragged Nico in the Big House’s direction, humming softly under his breath.

“Besides, it’s early,” Nico noted, pronouncing words a little louder to gain Will’s attention. His blue eyes flitted to him before turning to look forward again. “Don’t you celebrate Christmas in like, evening, or something?” He asked, arching an eyebrow.

Will let out a chuckle and slowed down a little, brushing his thumb against the back of Nico’s hand. “It depends, really. Besides, don’t you want to get your presents sooner?” He asked, smiling brightly at Nico. Presents? Nico wasn’t dense, he knew that people were giving and receiving gifts while Christmas. But he didn’t expect anyone to get him something. Moreover, whenever Will asked him about what he wanted to get for a birthday, anniversary, Christmas and so, he’s always replied that he didn’t need anything. And it was true- in spite of all, Nico felt happier having people who cared about him around, instead of material goods.

“I thought you wanted to visit your mother during Christmas,” Nico remembered, and his dark eyes scanned Will’s features carefully, “Why don’t you?”

He didn’t realize he said something wrong until he noticed a little distant look in Will’s eyes. His smile slightly melted away, although it was barely visible and an excited gleam that’s been in his eyes disappeared, being replaced by a faint sadness. This look quickly changed, though, as if nothing’s ever happened. “She’s busy,” he explained in a soft tone, “But it’s okay, I wouldn’t survive leaving you for so long… Or more like, you wouldn’t survive,” Will added with a hint of playfulness in his voice and Nico stuck out his tongue.

“Oh, yeah? You think I wouldn’t survive a few days without you?” Nico questioned, raising his eyebrow challengingly, “You wish. I can survive way longer without you and your stupid doctory stuff!” He exclaimed. Will laughed and wrapped an arm around Nico’s waist, pulling him closer. He nudged his rosy cheek with his nose and smiled against his skin. “You like stupid doctory stuff.” He hummed, and Nico had to muffle a chuckle. He pushed Will away, stumbling on snow a little.

“Shut up, you idiot,” He rolled his eyes, instantly becoming the one who was dragging Will through the camp. Will’s smile widened as he squeezed Nico’s hand lightly, sending a feeling of pleasant warmth through his veins.

“I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot, Death Boy,” he said. Nico snorted, shaking his head in disbelief as if he couldn’t understand why they were dating.

***

“Merry Christmas, Nico!” was the first thing which greeted Nico, after he and Will entered the Big House. His sister Hazel pulled him into a rib-breaking hug, causing a smile to creep up his features. He patted her back slightly, glancing over her shoulder at the people in the building.

“Is the whole camp Jupiter in here?” Will’s voice asked with a surprise when the daughter of Pluto let go of Nico.

She put some of her curls behind her ear and smiled, raising her eyebrows. “Well, not the whole camp, but a lot of us didn’t have anywhere to go this Christmas and-… Yes, you can say so.” She replied, placing hands on her hips. She was wearing one of those Christmas sweaters, which make you think about cheesy grandmas who spend most of their free time on knitting with their cats. Actually, Nico thought it looked nice. It had a red-nose reindeer in the middle and a huge caption ‘Merry Christmas’ on the bottom. The only thing that bothered Nico was the fact the reindeer was smiling in a kinda creepy way. Since when reindeer smile at all? The sweater seemed to be comfy and warm, but the expression on animal’s face discouraged Nico from even trying to put something similar on.

They walked further inside, and a pleasant scent of food immediately reached them, making Nico’s stomach rumble. He only realized how hungry he was. The smell reminded him of a gingerbread and cinnamon, and although it was completely new for him, it felt somehow familiar. In the center of the room, he noticed a long table made of a few smaller ones. The piece of furniture was covered with a white tablecloth, and Christmas dishes were placed on it. Nico had to stop himself from rushing over and grabbing one of these deliciously-looking cookies. He was starving, okay?

Besides food, it was difficult not to notice a lot of demigods gathered around. The conversations were a little loud, making Nico feel anxious about stepping closer, but the feeling of Will’s hand gripping his made him feel at the least slightly better. Just like Will noted earlier, there were some of the Roman demigods as well. It was nice, considering the fact his sister and Reyna were also here. He really liked having them around- it was somehow soothing.

In the corner of the room was standing a big Christmas tree. It was so tall the star on the top was threatening to fall down as it was touching the ceiling. Nobody seemed to be concerned by the poor star’s fate, though and most of the people kept their eyes on the boxes and bags underneath the tree. Nico has never seen so many presents in his whole life. He guessed that every demigod was going to get something because the mountain of packages was raising with every minute.

Nico felt Will’s arms wrapping around him from behind, and he smiled softly, leaning into the touch. “I’ve said that already,” Will started in a whispery voice and his mouth was so close to Nico’s ear it was sending shivers down his spine, “But Merry Christmas, sunshine,” he hummed, swaying Nico slightly in his arms.

Nico sighed and gazed up at Will’s affectionate expression. Somehow, after all this time, he was still able to make Nico feel butterflies bursting in his stomach. “Merry Christmas.” He replied, gently pecking his cheek.


End file.
